Byakko no Gai
Gai is also a member of the 6 Saint Beast and was given the Byakko Armor by Zeus . He also joined in the fight against Zeus but met an utter defeat. Later on, he joins Goh , Shin and Rey and formed the 4 Saint Beast and was sent to Earth to do an investigation about the increasing number of Guardian Angels disapperance. Appearance Gai has a waist long blonde hair. Part of it is pulled,which is where the ends have a black colored highlight. Wears a white, open collar, qipao - like garment with gold linings and trimmings with a pair of black pants and a traditional chinese flat (black colored) shoes. When he came to Earth, to look like a normal human, he wore a red shirt covered by a white jacket, that has a single line like a sailor's top, and green shorts. Personality He has a mindset of a kid, even if he was turned into an adult angel by Zeus. When the situation calls for it, he gets serious. He also likes setting up pranks for Rey but ultimately fails. At one time, he was hell bent on making inventions but they too, fail. He has high affinity with cats and whenever he gets excited or angry, his fangs will show. Relationship *Zeus - respects him as the creator and father of all angels. But after the incident, it is now unknown. *Lucifer - in the anime, it was not established if they ever met. *Gabriel - in the anime, it was not established if they ever met. *Pandora - not good because Pandora felt that they, the Saint Beast, will steal Zeus' love from him, thus, this person feels scorn towards him - one sided feeling. *Pearl - they never met. *Cassandra - same with Pandora, thus, this person feels scorn towards him - one sided feeling. *Judas - respects as the leader of the Saint Beast. *Luca - fellow Saint Beasts and close friends. *Goh - fellow Saint Beasts and respects him like an older brother. They were together since they were young angels. *Shin - fellow Saint Beasts and respects him like an older brother. *Rey - Rey is Gai's fellow Saint Beasts and Gai loves playing pranks on him that usually fail and result in pain for Gai. Despite this, the two get along and are close. *Kira - respects him as Maya's older brother. *Maya - they are playmates back in Heaven and even while on Earth, they also enjoyed the same things like any kids like playing and watching anime. *Tamami - just like him, playful and likes to play with him whenver he is around. Just as the other three Saint Beasts, Tamami was chosen to be Gai's bride in Tenshi no Shippo (Angel Tales). He often complains that she is too young for him though he still cares for her deeply and would rush to her aid. *Kamui - they never met. Trivia *Gai is originally shown in the anime "Angel Tales" as an antagonist and the groom of Tamami, who in this anime appears as a Guardian Angel. Like Tsubasa, she is more of playful around him than being in love. angel chronicles one heaven.jpg|This is the fourth cover for Angel Chronicles titled "One Heaven". failed invention.jpg|Gai's invention...failed again... gai wallpaper.jpg|Gai wallpaper maya n gai watching.jpg|Maya and Gai watching...Gai's reaction is funny! not good at all.jpg|Question: how does a kid deal with another kid? what are going to say.jpg|He is just making sure... Saint beast gai.jpg|He has high affinity with cats... Gai-1.jpg|Gai and his earth shattering punch! cat scratch.jpg|"What is that on your face?" - Rey "Nothing!" - Gai (angry cat scratch marks) release byakko power.jpg|Gai releasing his Byakko power young gai.jpg|this is what Gai looks like when he was a young angel...so cute!!! Category:Male Category:Angel Category:Saint Beast